gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Game of Thrones was formally commissioned by HBO on 8 April 2014, following a substantial increase in audience figures between the third and fourth seasons.The Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Renewed for Two More Seasons The fifth and sixth seasons were commissioned simultaneously, the first time HBO has done so for a major drama series. The season consists of ten episodes. It began filming in July 2015 and will conclude late into the year.Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins David Benioff and D.B. Weiss return as executive producers and showrunners for both seasons five and six, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO in early 2014. The season is expected to premiere in Spring 2016. Season 6 will be based on the hitherto unreleased sixth novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire book series, The Winds of Winter, along with a significant amount of leftover material from the fourth and fifth books, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons, which run concurrently but follow different sets of characters. Plot to train as a new maester, and find a way to defeat the White Walkers.]] Adaptation While prior seasons followed a format of adapting roughly one book's worth of material per year (or one large book across two seasons, in the case of the third season and most of the fourth), Season 5 condensed together most of the fourth and fifth novels in the A Song of Ice and Fire series, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons, resulting in most major storylines catching up with the end of the fifth and most recent novel. This means most storylines will draw upon the as-yet-unpublished sixth novel, The Winds of Winter. Although most of the storylines from the fourth and fifth books were adapted into Season 5, there was simply too much material to fit it all in one season, so several subplots were omitted or delayed. While House Martell and Dorne's substantive plot was technically included, it was drastically condensed, omitting most of its characters and their machinations, and sending a main character —Jaime— as the new lead of the subplot. Meanwhile, House Greyjoy and the ironborn, and House Tully and Riverrun, who haven't been a major presence in the show since the second and third season respectively, have major subplots starting in the fourth novel. Previously thought to be omitted, casting and filming news reveal these subplots were merely delayed to Season 6. However, it is unclear how the TV series will incorporate them, given that some of them were interlinked with other already adapted storylines, or to what extent their plots will extend into The Winds of Winter. The following characters and storylines have caught up with all published material from the fourth and fifth novels: Jon Snow and the Night's Watch; Daenerys Targaryen and Meereen, including Tyrion Lannister; King's Landing, including Cersei Lannister (yet excluding Margaery Tyrell and some secondary characters); Littlefinger and Sansa Stark, whose storyline was merged with Jeyne Poole's from the fifth novel, who is the one forced to marry Ramsay; Stannis Baratheon and Melisandre; Davos Seaworth, who was involved in other subplots in the North which were cut or delayed; Roose Bolton and Ramsay Bolton; Bran Stark, Hodor, and Meera Reed, who already almost caught up at the end of the fourth season; and Theon Greyjoy. Characters and subplots that have not yet caught up with the books: *Arya Stark - Arya goes blind at the end of the fourth novel, but is still alive. Arya's storyline was one of the ones focused on in the fourth novel, which then took time off to deal with the other storylines in the fifth novel - but the end of the fifth novel then devotes a few chapters at the end to check back in on how the storylines from the end of the fifth novel were doing. Arya has two more chapters in the fifth novel which have not yet been adapted. Arya also doesn't kill Raff (Meryn Trant in the TV series) in the fifth novel, but in a chapter from the sixth novel which Martin officially released on his website (it had been completed long ago, and he apparently wanted viewers to know what Arya's climactic scene this season was based on). *Samwell Tarly and Gilly are now heading to Oldtown - which is on the southern end of Westeros, opposite from the Wall. Sam and Gilly actually leave the Wall near the beginning of the fourth novel. The fifth season adapted some of the material of their voyage, such as their growing relationship, learning of Daenerys, and Aemon's death, all without leaving Castle Black. Still, they might still add some of the voyage, such as their brief stay in Braavos. To make the bulk of the journey after that they book passage with the friendly crew of a ship from the Summer Islands, the Cinnamon Wind (whom Daenerys had previously met at Qarth in the second novel). *The entire House Greyjoy subplot - Yara Greyjoy actually becomes a POV narrator in the fifth novel and is a very major character. She did not appear at all in Season 5, nor did the major Iron Islands subplot which begins in the fourth novel and continues into the fifth novel. However, this subplot will appear in Season 6. *The subplots in The Riverlands, centering around the Frey siege of the Tullys at Riverrun - which involved Jaime Lannister in the novels, and also Brienne of Tarth's wandering in the Riverlands (several characters of which do appear in the casting calls for Season 6, but they may have been moved to subplots of other characters). Given how much Jaime and Brienne's subplots were changed in Season 5, it is unclear how these will play out in Season 6. The Tully garrison at Riverrun is commanded by Catelyn's uncle Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully: in the novels, Robb left Brynden in charge of defending Riverrun so he was not present for the massacre at the Red Wedding. Instead, he continues to command the besieged Tully garrison at Riverrun, still fighting in the name of King Robb even though at this point the garrison has no realistic hope for long-term survival, much less victory. The TV show had him come to the wedding (apparently as a condensation or to lull suspicions of the impending massacre), but it still has Brynden escape - he happened to step out of the castle to relieve himself just as the massacre started, avoiding the slaughter in the main hall, and thus managed to simply fight his way out of the assault on the camps outside. It is implied that Brynden may have fled back to Riverrun, but ultimately the TV version did not reveal what happened to him. **The return of Riverrun in Season 6 may indicate that some of the subplots involving the Tullys and Freys from the fourth novel which were omitted from Season 5 actually will appear, just pushed back to Season 6 like the ironborn subplot - but it is equally possible that the TV version will simply skip ahead to events at Riverrun from later novels.http://watchersonthewall.com/game-of-thrones-building-riverside-castle-for-season-6/ *Much of the Dorne subplot was extremely condensed, to the point that Doran Martell only briefly appeared in Season 5, and many other members of House Martell didn't appear and were thought to have been adapted out (the TV series did state that there are eight Sand Snakes - there are four adult ones, and the fourth gets involved in other storylines). Nor did it include Doran's daughter and heir Arianne Martell, who has apparently been omitted from the TV continuity entirely. *Tyrion's storyline as he was heading east to Meereen introduced a major new subplot involving a major political shakeup in the Free Cities. This was cut completely from Tyrion's storyline in Season 5, but after he leaves for Meereen it subsequently intersects with several other subplots (not Arya's). This will probably be cut entirely from the TV series. Production For the first time since Croatia was introduced into the production for the second season, the country was not used for any filming. Previously, Dubrovnik had been used to recreate King's Landing (and briefly Qarth), while Klis, Split and Šibenik depicted Meereen and Braavos. This season turned to new Spanish locations instead.Watchers on the Wall — Confirmed: Game of Thrones not returning to Croatia for season 6 In Northern Ireland, production began in July.Watchers on the Wall — Cast arrives in Belfast for Season 6 filmingWatchers on the Wall — More Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 In the next four months, interior shooting returned to Paint Hall Studios, Belfast, while location shooting took place at Garron Point (previously Runestone)Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins at Garron Point; Magilligan (reprising its part as the Dothraki sea); Moneyglass (at the Winterfell set)Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins in Magilligan and MoneyglassWatchers on the Wall — Location filming in Northern Ireland begins for Game of Thrones season 6!; Maghermorne (at the Castle Black set)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Filming at Castle Black set in Magheramorne; Saintfield (previously the Godswood and the forests in the North)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Returns to Saintfield!; Ballintoy (reprising its part as Pyke)Watchers on the Wall — New images of Game of Thrones filming in Northern Ireland, plus huge spoilers for season 6!; Sallagh Brae in Larne (where a small sept set was built)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Larne set revealed; more set updates from Girona and Almeria; Glenarm (previously the Vale)Filming this week in Glenarm; Carnlough Harbour (as a Braavosi canal)BelfastLive — Game of Thrones star Maisie Williams snapped filming scenes in Carnlough Harbour, Shane's Castle (once more as the foundations of the Great Sept of Baelor)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to Shane’s Castle for season 6; Carncastle (previously the fields around Winterfell)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filmed a season 6 scene recently with 400 extras; Saintfield (as the site for a climactic Northern battle)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones gets theatrical; plus massive spoilers for season six!, which demanded the show's lengthiest shoot for a battle sceneWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones prepares to film the Tower of Joy; plus updated Saintfield spoilers!; and Corbet (as Riverrun, for which they built an extensive exterior set, while in the third season the castle was realized only with Gosford Castle's gardens, interior sets and a distant matte painting for a single shot).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones building riverside castle for season 6 In Spain, location scouting focused on Girona, Peñiscola, Navarra and Almería.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Confirmed to Return to Spain for Season 6Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones scouting Girona, Spain for season 6 The following locations underwent filming between July and late October: in GironaWatchers on the Wall — Girona locations for Game of Thrones season 6 announced, the Benedictine abbey of Sant Pere de Galligants and the adjoining Galligants street (as a Braavosi bridge)Twitter — Galligants Street is a Braavosi bridge, the Plaça dels Jurats (as a Braavosi theater stage)Watchers on the Wall — New Game of Thrones set photos building a stage in Girona, the streets of Ferran el Catòlic, Sant Martí and l’Escola Pia (as Braavosi marketplaces)Watchers on the Wall — New photos of Game of Thrones preparations in Girona!Watchers on the Wall — Maisie Williams and Faye Marsay Film Action Sequence in Girona, another local street (as an alley in Oldtown)Watchers on the Wall — Oldtown filming today confirmed; plus Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in Girona and more!, and the Girona Cathedral (as the exterior of the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing)Watchers on the Wall — 500 extras planned for major scene in Game of Thrones season 6Watchers on the Wall — Major King’s Landing season 6 spoilers; the Santa Florentina Castle in Catalonia (as Horn Hill)Watchers on the Wall — Castell de Santa Florentina confirmed as Horn Hill; the Bardenas natural park in NavarreWatchers on the Wall — Extras casting under way with Navarre confirmed for Game of Thrones season 6 (as the Dothraki Sea); the Zafra Castle in Guadalajara (as the Tower of Joy)Watchers on the Wall — The Tower of Joy confirmed! And more new details about a key role involved; in PeñíscolaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming locations in Peñíscola announced (as Meereen), the Portal Fosc, the Plaza Santa María, the Plaza de Armas and the Parque de la ArtilleríaTodo Peñíscola — Parque de la Artillería may be main Peñíscola location; in AlmeríaWatchers on the Wall — Almería in Spain (unofficially) confirmed for Game of Thrones Season 6, a plain in Sierra Alhamilla (as Vaes Dothrak)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones crew arrives in AlmeríaWatchers on the Wall — New photos of Girona and Almería Game of Thrones sets in progress!, Mesa RoldánWatchers on the Wall — Mesa Roldán confirmed as a Game of Thrones season 6 location, the AlcazabaWatchers on the Wall — 2 new castles added for Game of Thrones season 6!, the Tabernas desert and the municipalities of Sorbas and PechinaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming dates and details at Mesa Roldan; and, in the Costa Brava, Montgrí Castle and Besalú (both of which would undergo exterior shots similar to those that created the Long Bridge of Volantis.)Watchers on the Wall — New Costa Bravan Locations Cast Returning starring cast *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterPOPSUGAR — Peter Dinklage Interview *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime LannisterMaking Game of Thrones — Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Interview *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei LannisterVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Stars Talk Emmy Nominations, ‘Sick’ Season 6 Scripts *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon SnowWatchers on the Wall — Kit Harington spotted AGAIN *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr BaelishChris Creaner Facebook — Aidan Gillen sighting *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery TyrellMaking Game of Thrones — The GoT Cast Talks Scene-envy and Teases Season 6 *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthFood World News — Liam Cunningham interview *Carice van Houten as Lady MelisandreSan Diego Comic Con 2015 — Game of Thrones panel *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa StarkWatchers on the Wall — More Game of Thrones Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 *Maisie Williams as Arya StarkMaking Game of Thrones — Maisie Williams Interview *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran StarkIrish Examiner — Isaac Hempstead Wright Interview *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund GiantsbaneKristofer Hivju fan sighting in Belfast *Hannah Murray as GillyMoviefone — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6: Actors Share Exciting One-Word Script Teases *Conleth Hill as Varys *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of TarthAccess Hollywood — Gwendoline Christie: Will Fans See More Of Brienne In 'GoT' Season 6? *Jerome Flynn as Ser BronnCurtis Brown — Jerome Flynn CV *Michiel Huisman as Daario NaharisGame of Thrones Insider Instagram — Michiel Huisman sighting *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen BaratheonDean C. Chapman Twitter — With Eugene Simon *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharHamilton Hodell — Tom Wlaschiha CV *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonMichael McElhatton Interview *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay BoltonWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones stars returning to Belfast, including a wicked character *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah MormontHerald Scotland — Iain Glen on what next for Ser Jorah Mormont in Game of Thrones Returning guest starring cast * Jonathan Pryce as the High SparrowAre these Game of Thrones stars spotted in Belfast returning in season 6? * Diana Rigg as Olenna Tyrell * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Mace Tyrell * Jacob Anderson as Grey WormInstaThrones Instagram — Jacob Anderson, Gemma Whelan, Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emanuel sighting * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran MartellAV Club — Alexander Siddig Interview * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser ThorneWatchers on the Wall — Owen Teale on season 6 and being the man who killed Jon Snow * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Natalia Tena as Osha * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark * Daniel Portman as Podrick PayneDaniel Portman Twitter — Back to Belfast * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Finn Jones as Ser Loras TyrellMelty — Finn Jones con interview * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan LannisterCurtis Brown — Ian Gelder CV * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara SandWatchers on the Wall — The Sand Snakes on Game of Thrones season 6; Belfast sightings galore for the cast of GoT! * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene SandFacebook — Rosabell Laurenti Sellers sighted * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Faye Marsay as the WaifWatchers on the Wall — Faye Marsay Likely Returning * Ben Crompton as Eddison TollettKit Harington spotted AGAIN; Filming begins at Garron Point * Brenock O'Connor as OllyBrenock O'Connor Instagram — Back in Belfast * Brian Fortune as Othell YarwyckO'Sullivan — Brian Fortune CV * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn RoyceWatchers on the Wall — Yohn Royce confirmed to return in season 6 * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Hannah Waddingham as Septa UnellaWatchers on the Wall — New filming photos of Natalie Dormer, Dean-Charles Chapman, Jonathan Pryce and more! * Josephine Gillan as MareiJosephine Gillan Twitter New major cast members * Ian McShane as TBA. Announced August 1, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ian McShane cast in Game of Thrones season 6 * Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven. Announced August 3, 2015.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones casts screen legend Max von Sydow in familiar role * Sebastian Croft as Young Eddard Stark. Announced August 9, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young Ned cast, sources report! * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy. Announced September 1, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Euron cast * Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly. Announced September 4, 2015.Freddie Stroma cast as Samwell Tarly's brother * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro. Announced September 7 & 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Richard E.Grant joining the cast of Game of Thrones!Watchers on the Wall — Richard E. Grant’s Game of Thrones role revealed! * Essie Davis as Lady Stork. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Essie Davis joins the cast of Game of Thrones * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Meet the Tarlys: Game of Thrones adds three more actors to season 6! * Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015. * Rebecca Benson as Talla Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015. New minor cast members * Sam Coleman as TBA. Announced July 2, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young actor cast for Game of Thrones season 6 * Ricky Champ as Flynn. Announced July 23, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ricky Champ joins the cast * Fergus Leathem as TBA. Announced August 9, 2015. * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as TBA. Announced August 26, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Jóhannes Haukur, Andrew Bryan & Tristan Heanue cast * Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer. Announced August 26, 2015. * Tristan Heanue as TBA. Announced August 26 ,2015 * Souad Faress as TBA. Announced August 27, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Souad Faress & Eddie Eyre cast * Eddie Eyre as Ser Alfred Hunrith. Announced August 27, 2015. * Robert Render as TBA. Announced August 28, 2015.Premier Artists— Robert Render Cast in Game of Thrones * Eddie Jackson as TBA. Announced August 29, 2015.Alex Cusack Management — Eddie Jackson, Glen Barry and Brendan O'Rourke cast in Game of Thrones Season 6 * Glen Barry as a theater troupe member. Announced August 29, 2015. * Brendan O'Rourke as a theater troupe member. Announced August 29, 2015. * Ross Anderson as a theater troupe member. Announced September 7, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Braavos Action and Soldiers from an Unexpected House Spotted, More New Casting and DeObia Oparei on season 6 * Michael Heath as Kesh. Announced September 9, 2015.Spotlight — Michael Heath CV * Eva Butterly as a theatre troupe member. Announced September 10, 2015. * Eline Powell as a theater troupe member. Announced September 10, 2015. * Kevin Eldon as a theater troupe leading actor. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Kevin Eldon joins the cast of Game of Thrones * Leigh Gill as Bobono. Announced September 12, 2015. * Kevin Horsham as a Westerosi sea captain. Announced September 15, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Kevin Horsham cast in small roleCasting Call Pro — Kevin Horsham Credits * Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Icelandic band Of Monsters and Men appearing in Game of Thrones season 6 * Ragnar Þórhallsson as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015. * Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015. * Raül Tortosa as a Tyrell bannerman. Announced September 17, 2015.Twitter — Roger Ashton-Griffiths reveals Raül Tortosa is a Tyrell bannerman Reported new characters * High Priestess Kinvara.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list!Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season six audition surfaces online * Smalljon Umber./ Watchers on the Wall — Northern Lord Confirmations * Lord Arnolf Karstark. * Aeron Greyjoy. * Young Lyanna Stark.Watchers on the Wall — Major new spoilers about McShane and more in season 6; Game of Thrones plans a premiere and a battle * Young Benjen Stark. * Young Hodor. * Qhogo, a Dothraki.Watchers on the Wall — More characters being cast for Game of Thrones Season 6! * Akrat, a Dothraki. * Bower, a servant. * Lachlan, an outlaw leader. * Japeth, an outlaw. * A wry, articulate Lord.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season six lord * A Septon (A "priest" who fits the description of Septon Meribald). * A Dothraki Khal (a "fierce warrior" who fits the description of Khal Jhaqo). * A legendary fighter who fits the description of Ser Arthur Dayne. * A hapless man who fits the description of a son of Walder Frey.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting another Frey for season 6? * A Child of the Forest.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season 6 female role * A large boy.Watchers on the Wall — Young flashback kids correction * A 7 year old boy. * A hunter. * A submissive maester. * A green recruit. * A sympathiser (1). * A sympathiser (2). * A sympathiser (3). * A housemaid. * A father. * A rugged pirate.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for a rugged type * A smart male theatergoer.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting a theater troupe and more! * A young stunner. * A sublime courtesan. * A long-haired Dothraki warrior. * A young warrior.Watchers on the Wall — The theatrical troupe arrives, and more actors cast for Game of Thrones * An Oldtown maester. * A young Lhazareen member of the Dosh Khaleen.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones heads for Navarre and Peñíscola, and new casting info!Watchers on the Wall — Young widow audition surfaces, with hints at season 6 * A young Dothraki warrior. Crew On March 27 2015, author George R.R. Martin said he would again not write a script for Season 6, as he wished to concentrate on finishing The Winds of Winter as soon as possible.George R. R. Martin Livejournal — Conventions and Cancellations On June 4, Miguel Sapochnik indicated he was already preparing to direct next season.Miguel Sapochnik June 4 Tweet Jeremy Podeswa made similar statements in June 12.CBCNews — Game of Thrones shines with Canadian talent On June 19, the showrunners confirmed that April Ferry would be the new costume designer for Season 6, replacing Michele Clapton, who decided to leave after five seasons.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6 Adds New Costume Designer On June 22, newcomer Jack Bender announced he would direct two episodes for season six.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Director Previews "Complex" and "Enormous" Season 6 The full list of directors and which episodes they would oversee was released in Entertainment Weekly on June 25. There will be five directors, each doing two back to back episodes, as in Season 5. Jack Bender and Daniel Sackheim are working on the TV series for the first time, while the other three directors previously worked on the series in Season 5; none worked on the first four seasons.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones directors revealed for mysterious season 6 Producers * David Benioff: executive producer * D.B. Weiss: executive producer * April Ferry: costume designer Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss * Bryan Cogman: 2 episodesTwitter — Bryan Cogman confirms he will write two episodes Directors *Jeremy Podeswa - episodes 1 and 2 *Daniel Sackheim - episodes 3 and 4 *Jack Bender - episodes 5 and 6 *Mark Mylod - episodes 7 and 8 *Miguel Sapochnik - episodes 9 and 10 Episodes Image gallery Posters Video gallery References de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 ru:Сезон 6 Category:Season 6 Category:Game of Thrones